powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jou Kido
Jou Kido (城戸 丈 Kido Jō) is DigiGray (デジグレー DejiGurē) of the Digirangers. He is partnered to Gomamon. Jou has two older brothers, named Shin & Shuu. Jou's father planned on the boys to each become a doctor, a tradition which had existed since the Edo period. Jou is the bearer of the Crest of Honesty. Biography Before Digiranger He witnessed the fight between Greymon & Parrotmon; as a result he became a Digiranger. ''Bouken Sentai Digiranger'' In spite of his constant worrying (to the point of him being a nervous wreck), Jou has a strong sense of responsibility. In many instances, he takes it upon himself to be the voice of reason within the group & tries, often without success, to steer the other Digirangers away from reckless action. He is often perceived as being a "stick in the mud" & his "safety first" attitude is often the source of teasing from other characters, especially Gomamon, his Digimon partner who feels he should lighten up & look on the bright side of things. Jou is certainly extremely intelligent & although Koushiro is deemed as the smartest of the group Jou does appear to have a much more practical knowledge base than Koushiro demonstrated by his abilities to administer basic medical treatment & in the third episode of the series use his knowledge of astronomy to try & determine where the group is. However, his sense of responsibility sometimes leads him into selfless & brave actions. His Crest of Honesty first activated during a battle with MegaSeadramon whom he & Takeru Takaishi encountered en route to Odaiba. Jou was able to save Takeru from drowning at his own expense. Because he was able to put Takeru’s safety before his own, he & Ikkakumon were both able to Transform into their Perfect forms, Zudo DigiGray & Zudomon for the first time. Also, shortly after the Digirangers returned to the Digital World & Mimi Tachikawa lost the will to fight due to the untimely death of a few close Digimon allies, Jou decided to be the one to stay with her so she wouldn’t be alone. Whilst escaping from Piemon across a chasm with rope swings that required the Digirangers to go one at a time, Jou remained until last to ensure the others safety ahead of his own. Additionally when Piemon caught up with them, Jou effectively sacrificed himself by using the last seconds before he was captured to try & get Koushiro to safety instead. Before Digiranger 02 In May, Jou arrived in the Digital World & gave up his Crest power to free the Harmonious Ones. As a result, he & Gomamon lost the power to become Zudomon. ''Bouken Sentai Digirangers 02'' All his studying pays off as he is now a senior in a private middle school. He later is busy studying for the high school entrance exams while helping the others out with the spare time that he has. One of his older brothers, Shuu, is revealed to be studying folklore under Professor Takenouchi, Sora's father. He attends Wada Cram School (和田進学塾 Wada Shingakujuku) every day after school to prepare for exams. ''Diablomon's Counterattack At the beginning of the movie, Jou was busy trying to register himself in a high school of his choice. Later on, he helped secure some bikes for Daisuke & Ken so they could get to the harbor, which was where their partners were. Future By the year 2027, Jou has become the first Doctor for Digimon, & taking along with the job, all the complications that occur because of it (like his patients eating the tongue depressors). In a way his family's tradition continues & his son (who very closely resembles him, & has a Pukamon) may carry it out as well. His second eldest brother, Shuu, appears to be working with Koushiro & Sora's father to study the Digital World. Personality DigiGray '''DigiGray' (デジグレー DejiGurē) is the Digiranger form Jou assumes when Gomamon transforms into Ikkakumon. Jou first transformed to DigiGray after Gomamon first transformed to Ikkakumon to protect him from the Black-Gear-infected Unimon. Since then, DigiGray & Ikkakumon have fought various enemies like Devimon, Etemon & the henchmen of Vamdemon. When the Digimon Kaiser was conquering the Digital World, Jou & Gomamon were among the old generation Digirangers & Digimon to help the new gang out, appearing four times as DigiGray & Ikkakumon to fight Ebidramon, another MegaSeadramon, & finally BlackWarGreymon. Attacks *'Harpoon Vulcan': Fires a horn from his gauntlet which disassembles into a missile. Zudo (Perfect) Zudo DigiGray (ズドデジグレー Zudo DejiGurē) is DigiGray's Perfect form when Ikkakumon transform into Zudomon. Zudo DigiGray & Zudomon first debuted when Vamdemon isolated Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo so that his henchmen could gather the populace. On route to Odaiba via Tokyo Bay, Jou, Takeru & their Digimon encountered MegaSeadramon while passing Rainbow Bridge. It was Jou's need to put Takeru's well-being ahead of his own that caused his crest to glow & he & Ikkakumon to Transform to Zudo DigiGray & Zudomon, & they both managed to defeat MegaSeadramon, rescue Wizarmon & get involved in the final battle with Vamdemon himself. Zudo DigiGray & Zudomon were also needed allies in the fight against the Dark Masters, MetalEtemon & Apocalymon. Zudo DigiGray & Zudomon are able to turn the tide against MetalEtemon; the Ultimate Digimon's Chrome Digizoid armor made him invulnerable to the Digirangers' attacks, but Zudo DigiGray & Zudomon's Vulcan's Hammers, both also made from Chrome Digizoid, were both able to crack the armor & allow SaberLeomon's attacks to destroy the flesh underneath. When Jou used the crest power to free the Harmonious Ones, he & Gomamon lost the power to become Zudo DigiGray & Zudomon. That was until three years later, when, on Christmas Day, Jou & Gomamon & the other old generation Digirangers & Digimon had that power restored to them by one of the Computer Kernel of Qinglongmon. Zudo DigiGray & Zudomon, with Sabmari DigiYellow & Sabmarimon, went to Sydney to help the Australian & Pacific Digirangers with the chaos caused by the aquatic Digimon. But during the fight against SkullSatamon of the Demon Corps, Zudo DigiGray & Zudomon, after they & the other Perfects were defeated, both regressed due to the strain of their stay in the Real World for so long. Attacks *'Hammer Spark': He smashes his giant hammer into the ground, resulting in a thunderbolt that strikes his target. *'Hammer Boomerang': He throws his hammer like a boomerang. Gomamon See Also External Links *Jou Kido - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Gray Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Reynoman